The Monk That Fell For Time
by GrievousHasABadCough
Summary: I'M NOT GAY! But, maybe I just didn't realize it... BUT HE'S A DEMON! But he's sexy... AUGH! Crack pairing: BonXMephisto, MPreg, Rated M for future chapters and strong language. I promise I'm not homophobic!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A sigh escaped through Shima's lips. Checking the seal on the Academy was a lot of hard and tedious work. It's been an hour, and there wasn't a single break in the damn thing! Why were we doing this anyways?! I groaned, wiping the sweat from my brow. On top of everything else, it was a hot day. A _really _hot day. When I see Sir Pheles I _swear_ I'm gonna smack the hell out of him!

"Ridiculous…" I said, getting up to move on to the next part of the seal.

"It's not _that_ bad, Bon. I know it's hot, but at least you aren't doing this all by yourself, like Izumo is." I let a small smile peek through my face. The only reason I hated Izumo so much was because she made it so easy. She always had to comment on everything, and every comment she had dripped with sarcasm. Just the thought of her suffering in the heat with no one to bitch at made me feel much better. We reached the next part of the seal, and I noticed this one in particular was weakening.

"We'd better mark this one up, Shima. It's a little weaker than the others."

"I wonder why?" he said, thinking out loud. I knew exactly why. I saw it on the director earlier this week. He seemed a little antsy when he was talking to us about the seals. He said we had to check them since one might be breaking. He never gave us a reason why, but judging by the way he was acting, he was struggling with his mating season, and that would have affected the seals.

We learned that during a demon's mating season, the most important thing to them is reproduction. Most demons can't control themselves during this time, and rape pretty much everything they see, until something gets pregnant. If a demon can last a week without sex, their need for sex goes away, and they return to their normal selves. But most of the time, they become like wild animals, driven by their desire to pass on their genes. I thought it was amazing that Sir Pheles could talk to us during _his_ mating season and not rape someone in the room. I guess he's too civil for that.

I finished marking up the weak seal when Konekomaru came running up to us.

"Whats up, Konekomaru? What's the hurry?" I asked.

"Sir Pheles wanted to see you, Bon. He didn't say why. Rin says he asked for Shiemi earlier, and she said he looked a lot better than before. Less fidgety. I can take over for you here."

"Uh… ok. I'll be right there. Thanks, Konekomaru." I took out the key to his office and made my way to a door with a lock. I wonder why he wants to see me. He probably wants an update on the seals. His mating season is pretty much over, so I'll be able to talk to him without the threat of getting raped. Even though I'm a guy, I could still get pregnant. Demons can change the anatomy of humans during sex, but only during mating season. I'm pretty sure only males can do it… I racked my brain for a definite answer, but I was interrupted when I walked right into a wall. I bumped my nose and fell back onto my butt, cradling my face. My nose started bleeding a little, and I growled, lifting my head up and breathed through my mouth.

"Are you alright?" I looked up to see Sir Pheles looking down at me, a worried expression clouding his face. "Here, let me see." I uncovered my nose, still tilting it up to prevent the blood from dripping down my face and onto my shirt. He took a look at it and muttered something about it not looking broken. He pulled out a handkerchief and shoved it in my face, putting a little pressure on it. It took a few seconds but soon, my nose stopped bleeding. Still looking worried, he helped me to my feet and I brushed myself off.

"Thank you, Sir Pheles. I was just coming to see you." I said, slightly embarrassed. Somehow, I feel a demon is always swooping in to rescue me. Most of the time it's Rin, but this time it was Sir Pheles. It hit me that he was King of Time. If that was the case, that must make me the princess that always needs rescuing by the prince or the knight... it was official. I was a damsel in distress. I cursed to myself for even thinking that stupid thought, no matter how true it may be.

"Let's take a walk. I'll make sure the walls don't attack you again." He purred. I'm gonna smack him. I swear to god I'm gonna smack him.

"Thanks…" I grumbled.

"It's terribly hot, don't you think?" he said as we walked.

"Yes sir. Um, why did you want to see me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'm just escorting you to my office for a break. I figured since its air conditioned in there, it would be a nice change of temperature. Don't you think?" he smiled at me, with that sly, devilish smirk of his. The one that made you question his real motive for doing the things he does. I mean, he _says_ he's going to use Rin as a weapon against Satan, but he hasn't done much to prove it. All he's done is sit back and watch as we all nearly get killed! We're lucky Rin manages to save us every time!

My mind wandered again, but this time it wandered off to a place I never want to see again. The thought of Sir Pheles' true intentions for bringing me to his office lead to thinking about the fact that he might still be in the middle of his mating season. Which would explain why he was enticing me with the promise of an air conditioned room. But that would also mean he wants…!

"Oh…!" I gasped, swaying and feeling dizzy. I vaguely remember losing my balance and someone catching me from the front before passing out. The next thing I know, I'm in a cool room, with a fan on me and a bunch of ice packs around my body. "Ungh…"

"Here," said a voice. "Drink this." Gloved hands brought a glass of cold water to my lips and I weakly swallowed what they gave me.

"What happened…?" I moaned. I tried opening my eyes to see the person that was helping me, but my vision was blurry for some reason.

"You fainted in the courtyard. I think it might have been from the heat." He said. "I managed to get you to my house and get you to cool down significantly. You should go back to sleep, and get your strength back. Unless you think you can get down some more water?" I could make out his purple hair and white clothing, and realized it was Sir Pheles that was helping me. I gave him a slight nod, and he gently put the cup to my lips again. I drank the water, starting to gain some of my strength back. I mumbled a thank you, and closed my eyes, falling asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I could hear them, but I don't know what they're saying. I knew who they were, but my thoughts were too muddled to assign names to the voices. I knew one of them… but the other two I didn't recognize. I wonder who they are? As my mind neared consciousness, the words became clearer, and I started to assign names to the mysterious voices.

"So he'll be alright, then?" That was Sir Pheles.

"Yes, Mr. Faust. Mr. Suguro here should be fine. Enough bed rest and water will make him good as new." Uh… I think… A doctor of some sort…?

"Thank you, Doctor." Yeah. He's a doctor. I hear the door open and close and the third voice becomes slightly hostile.

"You're lucky it's only a case of heat exhaustion, Mephisto."

"And tell me, Arthur. How is it any less dangerous than heat _stroke_? They can both be fatal if left untreated." Said Sir Pheles musically.

"You know what I mean, you demon!" growled the guy called Arthur.

"Ah. _That_. There's no need to worry. I have enough self-control to keep myself away. Plus I have a hand." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Disgusting beast… I'll be checking on him daily, until he recovers."

"You do that. He shall be resting peacefully in this bed when you return."

"He'd better be." I heard Arthur leave, slamming the door and making me jerk fully awake. Sir Pheles jumped as well, and turned to me. He smiled warmly, and took the melted ice bags away from my sides. I heard him run some water for a bit then fill up a cup. Watching him come back, I relaxed. I still felt weak from the heat. In his un-gloved hand was a damp cloth, and in the other hand was a cup of water. He put the cup down on the nightstand, sat on the bed and began dabbing my face with the cool, damp cloth.

"How are you feeling, Ryuuji?" he asked me, looking into my eyes with worry.

"Better," I croaked. He put his bare hand on my forehead, like my mom used to do when I was sick.

"Good. Still no fever," he said, getting up. "Which means it isn't going to come back if things stay the way they are now." He went back to the sink and ran the water over the cloth again, wringing it out and coming back over to wipe down my face.

"Sir Pheles—"

"Drink some water. You need to rehydrate yourself. Are you hungry at all?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I nodded. I was starved. He smiled and finished patting down my face and chest before calling his familiar. I guess I was drifting off again, because I don't remember what he told it to do.

I think I slept for a while, because when I woke up again it was pretty dark outside. I tried sitting up, and got nowhere fast. Sir Pheles looked like he was nodding off on the couch. I grunted, trying to get up again and apparently woke him up.

"Ryuuji? Are you awake?"

"Yeah..." I managed to say.

"You want something to eat? Ukobach is almost finished cooking."

"Food…" I grunted. He chuckled, and walked off. When he came back, he had a bowl of food that smelled spicy and delicious. My mouth watered a bit as I imagined what it would taste like. I loved spicy food. "What is it?"

"Ukobach says it's called 'gobi aloo'. It's an Indian dish, with potatoes and cauliflower in curry sauce." He said as he sat me up on the bed. I wondered why I was so weak. Did Sir Pheles... did he… rape me…? Is that why I'm so weak…? "Are you alright?" he asked me with wide eyes. He could tell I was thinking about what he did… he… he did do it…! Right?! Oh god!

I didn't realize I was starting to have a panic attack – complete with hyperventilating—until Sir Pheles crammed a paper bag over my face. I breathed in and out, feeling pretty spent.

"What has gotten into you? Are you sure your healthy?" he exclaimed as my breathing slowed. I took the paper bag away from my mouth and sighed.

"Did you… r-rape… me…?"

"I beg your pardon?!"

"You're in the middle of your mating season right? I would've made a real easy target while I was out. So… did you…?"

"Hmph! Of course not! If I'm going to choose a mate, they must choose me as well! Rape! I never!" he crossed his arms and frowned, glaring at me in disapproval.

"I… I'm sorry Sir Pheles… that was out of line…" his deep frown disappeared and his gaze softened.

"No, your right to think that happened. It is a likely explanation, since I am enduring my mating season. But I do have enough self control to ask first. Come on. Get that food in your stomach and go back to sleep." I did as I was told and finished the bowl, resting my head down on the feather soft pillow. Sir Pheles cleaned up after me, and once again, I fell asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The smell of food woke me up. I lifted my head from the pillow, leaving a slight trail of drool. I wiped my mouth with my wrist and got up to go pee. As soon as I sat up I realized I had no clue where the bathroom was. I also realized I had to ask Sir Pheles where it was. Luckily, he was in the kitchen, looking at something his familiar was showing him. I cleared my throat, and they both turned around.

"Your up. I'm assuming you want to know where the bathroom is, huh?"

"Yeah," I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"It's across the hall and to the left of your room."

"My room?"

"The room you've been sleeping in this whole time."

"Oh." I mumbled with a slight blush. I started out in the direction of the bathroom, trying not to freak out about my liking the notion that he called the room I was staying in "my room". He really wasn't a bad guy… so what if he was a demon. He wasn't acting like one now.

Oh, what am I thinking?! Sir Pheles is known to lie about things! Even the Grigori barely trusts him! Why am I justifying his kindness?!

Because I love him, that's why.

No, that's impossible. I can't love a demon like him! Besides he's a guy! And I'm a guy! That's gay! I'm not gay!

But I might've not realized I was gay until now.

I'M NOT GAY!

"Ergh!" I banged my head against the hallway wall after finishing up in the bathroom. This was so hard… was I gay? Did I really fall in love with a demon? The King of Time, to be exact? A son of Satan?!

"Ryuuji, breakfast is ready!"

I guess I'll figure that out soon enough…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You want to do _what_?" Breakfast had been finished about a half an hour ago. Sir Pheles stared at me for a good five minutes after I told him my idea. His eyes were wide and full of shock. It was almost as if he thought he hadn't heard me right. But I assure you, he did.

"Well, you'll know if I'm your soul mate after sex with me, right? That's how demons work."

"Ryuuji, demons don't have souls. Which means we don't have soul mates."

"You know what I mean." I said frowning. Sir Pheles just sighed. "Plus, I want everyone to get off your case about mating season. That Arthur guy was a prick."

'That may be, but the only way my mating season will end is if I either stay abstinent for three more days, or pass on my genetic coding. You know what _that_ means, right?"

"Y-yeah…" I looked down. "But I—"

"_And_ your only sixteen. I would be raping you by law. The answer is no." he said crossing his arms and giving me a stern look.

'But I love you…" I mumbled, crushed and broken-hearted. He just blinked at me in shock. He heard me? But I swore I was too quiet to hear! Maybe demons have super good hearing…?

"You… you what?"

I looked up at him, my face turning a deep crimson. "I said I love you." I saw then a little of his control slip away. He was digging his nails into his crossed arms until they bled. A surge of fear and excitement went through me, and judging by the soft purr in the headmaster's throat, he could smell it.

"No." He said, more to himself than me. "I can't."

I'm going to hell for this… I got up and touched his chin gently, bringing him into a kiss. I didn't realize how big of a mistake that would be until it was too late. He growled and grabbed my head in one hand, while bringing me closer with the other. He took control of the kiss, turning it forceful and needy. I was in way over my head! The hand on my back started clawing off my shirt, and I froze in terror. He stopped though, pausing as if his reason was fighting with his primal need. He pulled out of the kiss, breathless.

"We should stop…" He breathed.

"No… we shouldn't," I retorted back.

"Are you sure…?"

"Yeah."

"You sure you're sure…?"

"Positive."

"Are you sure you're positive…?"

"Fuck me."

"Bed." He carried me into his bedroom and plopped me down, straddling me. His canines were huge and his pupils were small as dots, but he was still managing to be a gentleman once and a while. He put a hand over my crotch and it began to transform into a womanly masterpiece. I grunted in discomfort, but to make up for the pain, he gave me a gentle kiss. I knew there was no turning back now.

He tugged my pants off and slipped his fingers inside of my new womanhood. I moaned, loving the new sensations in my lower body. I quickly became slick and wet, begging for him to start the real stuff. He planted a kiss on my cheek and slid inside of me with ease. I cried out in blissful agony, since my virginity _was _just taken, be it male or female. He pumped in and out gently, letting me adjust to the feel of him inside of me. Every movement, every sensation was so good… I moaned and wailed nearly second of it. I came violently, long before he did. He paused, looking at me. I nodded and he continued much slower, as if he were trying to let me enjoy myself without exhausting me further. The next time, we came together, and he half purred, half moaned in delight. I looked into his eyes and saw they were returning back to their normal forest green color. His canines were shrinking as well.

"You alright?" he whispered. I was so tired… but I managed to nod. "Good. By this afternoon we'll know." Know? Know what? Whether or not I was pregnant? That would take a week! And you needed a pregnancy test! Could demons smell pregnancy early or something? I don't know. I also don't know when I was finally able to move. But when I was, I sat up and looked around. Sir Pheles was next to me the whole time, running his fingers through my hair.

"What time is it?"

"3 o'clock. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah."

"I can smell it."

"Smell what…? God, do I need to take a shower?" I asked making him laugh. "Its not funny, Sir Pheles."

"Please, call me Mephisto. And I'm not laughing at you, really."

"Then why were you laughing?"

"Because you smell fine. And you smell… like a baby."

"A baby." I repeated giving him a look. Suddenly I realized what he meant. My eyes widened. "A baby? Really?!"

"Yes. It's not that strong, but its there. You want some lunch?"

"Yeah… yeah, I'd love some lunch. Thanks."

"Alright. Oh, Ukobach!" he sang.

"Meeh?"

"Can you make some lunch for Ryuuji?"

"Meeh!" squeaked the familiar.

"Thank you!" he smiled. He picked me up and put me in his lap, as he massaged my shoulders gently. I rested my head on his strong chest and closed my eyes. Before I knew it, the food was done. I was in the middle of eating when there was a knock on the door. Sir Phe—I mean—Mephisto answered it. It was probably that Arthur guy.

"Is Bon ok, Sir Pheles…?" Wait, that was Konekomaru!

"Koneko! I'm over here!"

"Bon! We heard what happened a couple of days ago! I couldn't come until just now… I'm really sorry…!" he said walking up to me.

"Don't worry about it, Koneko. It wasn't your fault."

"So… are you feeling better?" I smiled at him and nodded. There was a crashing sound at the front door and Rin came tumbling in. His shirt, jeans, and hair were a total mess. He looked like he got dressed in the dark! His shirt was on backwards and inside out, his tie was barely on at all, and his bed head… don't get me started on that. He looked at me and smiled.

"Rin, you know it's not that hard to get dressed without your mom right? I do it all the time."

"Whaddya mean?" he said pouting. I gestured at his entire on-person wardrobe and his eyes widened, realizing what I meant. "I'm gonna… go to the bathroom to fix this…" Konekomaru chuckled and looked back at me. But my attention was on Mephisto. He was glaring in the direction Rin had left in, as if he were trying to burn him alive with his gaze alone. I remembered something from our class on demon mating habits. The dominant demon feels threatened when other dominant demons are near their pregnant mate. Which would mean two things: Rin was a dominant demon, and if he tries to get near me, Mephisto will kill him.

"You alright, Mephisto?" I asked. He turned his head to me, still keeping his gaze towards where Rin disappeared.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He returned his gaze to me and gave a barely audible sigh.

"Finish your lunch." he ordered, avoiding the subject. I grumbled and took another bite of the rice ball in my hand. "Oh, and could you make some lunch for everyone, Ukobach? I'd hate to let my guests go hungry while Ryuuji eats." He purred.

"Meeh!" chirped the familiar happily. The little kitchen demon hopped off into the kitchen to cook. Rin came back a moment later, looking a little better. He still looked pretty sloppy, but it was better than looking like you couldn't bother to look at what you were putting on that morning.

"Is it better?" asked the half demon with a little hopeful tinge to his tone.

"Yeah, you look... a _little_ neater."

'Really little, Koneko. Be exact."

"Aw, come on you guys! At least nothing's inside out or backwards anymore!" he cried out indignantly. Konekomaru and I cracked up at this, making Rin even louder and more obnoxious. Mephisto looked tense, and was still glaring at Rin. The half demon finally noticed his half-brother's threatening gaze and they locked eyes. But only Mephisto was hostile about how he looked at his brother. Rin just looked confused.

"What gives, Mephisto? Why're you looking at me like I just killed your puppy or something?"

"It never hurts to be on my guard." said the older demon carefully. I could feel something bad was going to happen if they weren't broken up. I took a drink of the tea next to my plate trying to think of what to do, and swallowed it wrong, making me cough. Mephisto completely forgot about Rin and rushed over to me, patting my back to help get the tea away from my lungs. He looked at me with worry in his eyes. I knew what he was worried about. Not only was he worried about me, but he was worried about the barely fertilized egg that was in my new uterus. The baby and me. Both of us together.

"I'm fine…!" I coughed out.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah…! I'm good." He rubbed my back a little more, making sure I was alright. When I stopped coughing, he got up and smiled at me.

"Drink that a little more slowly, alright?" I nodded. He took a look at Rin and looked back at me. I gave him a reassuring smile, hoping he would know I'd be fine. He reluctantly got up and sat a little ways away from me, crossing his arms and drumming his fingers inside of his elbows.

"Uh… are you guys dating or something?" asked Rin with a smile. He was joking, but he managed to make both me and Mephisto blush. It was Mephisto who managed to recover first, though.

"Whatever do you mean little brother?"

"Well, you're acting like Bon is some pregnant chick that needs protecting." he answered. I blushed very dark at that. He was spot on with his assumption! Is it that obvious?

"Well…" Said Mephisto, "Your right. He is."

"Bwaaaaa?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sooooo sorry for the late update! I know a lot of people like this story so far. I don't have much of a plan for this one, in terms of chapter by chapter plot, but I know the general idea. Just give me some time. I hope this was worth the wait~!**

Mephisto chucked, and I kept blushing a dark beet-like color. Rin and Konekomaru's mouths were wide open. Mephisto was _really_ asking to get slapped. He walked up to Rin with his threatening smile. You know, the one that would look innocent and silly if it weren't for the fact he was shooting flaming daggers at you with his eyes? Yeah. Scary stuff.

"Yes he is, little brother. " He purred. And then his voice got lower, and quieter. The threatening tone he gave Rin was terrifying to me, and I realized that Mephisto would go as far as to kill Rin in order to keep me and the baby safe. "If you get within three feet of him without my permission, I will rip out your heart, cook it, and shove it back down your throat after you die. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yeah…" Rin stuttered, still in shock. He backed away from the older demon, giving him more space. I wouldn't blame him… maybe it wasn't that bad having a Demon King as your boyfriend. Maybe he's hiding something… I guess I'll have to wait and see.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I feel bad for ya, Bon. Four more months to go. It must suck being a mom."

I looked at Shima, knowing he was expecting me to agree with him. I smiled and shook my head "Not really. The first two and a half months sucked balls yeah, but it started to get better last month. Mephisto was the one who noticed me showing first." I laughed, thinking back to that day. "He started squealing like some deranged fangirl and hugged me before he could tell me what he was freaking out about!"

"You're on a first name basis with Sir Pheles?" Izumo snorted. "What makes you have that right? You're a student like the rest of us you fag!"

"What did you call me?!" I roared angrily, clenching my fists. Mephisto suddenly popped up out of nowhere, with a murderous look on his face. He flashed his canines, which were longer than they were when, we… uh… _did it_. He growled and flexed his hands in a grabbing motion as if preparing to tear her apart. Izumo jumped back, her face showing a mix of terror and surprise.

"S-Sir Pheles…?" She stammered.

"_Never_ insult him. _Ever_." he growled.

"Y-yes sir…!"

The purple haired Demon King walked up to me, completely calm now, and planted a kiss on my forehead. I whispered a thank you to him, and leaned my head to his warm lips. He gave me a quick hug and started off in the direction of his office, looking back at me with a smile. Izumo was able to collect herself after two or three beats, and brushed herself off. She looked at me angrily and pursed her lips.

"Sorry." She grunted, then turned around and walked off to class.

"Well that was exciting." Shima blurted. "Hey, wouldn't that Angel guy be really mad if he found out about the baby?"

"Yeah, but he isn't here. And Mephisto could reverse that guy's existence with his powers. This baby isn't going anywhere."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive." He still didn't look convinced. I looked over to the corner of the building and smiled smugly. Angel – who was hiding there the whole time—cursed to himself. He knew when he was beat. I triumphantly made my way to class whistling a merry tune.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry guys for the eternal wait for me to update this… I kind of lost interest in Ao No Exorcist/ Blue Exorcist since the manga takes forever to update and I finished the anime months ago. There's been little inspiration for this series, so I might update this and Code SCJC bit by bit. I have my TF Series Rule Breaker that I've been focusing on, which is easier since it's an RP and there's more than one person writing. I'll try to keep updating this as much as I possibly can though, since I can tell you guys love this one from the reviews and PM's I've been getting lately.**

Mephisto had been shadowing me recently. It started just a few hours after Izumo called me a fag. I don't think she noticed my little baby bump going on under my shirt, but then again, I liked to wear baggy clothing, so it was hard to spot if you weren't looking for it. Pretty soon I would have to let someone other than Shima, Rin and Konekomaru know I was pregnant, but I would deal with that when the time came.

Cram school classes were about to start after this period. But by this point I was exhausted. All I wanted was to curl up in bed and sleep. I didn't notice it until just now though, which is surprising. I usually notice when I'm tired right away.

The bell rang, signaling the ten minutes before we had to be in the Cram School. As I walked there, I saw the craziest looking guy. He wore blue jeans, a white graphic t-shirt with angels in it, and his long blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail: This was Sir Arthur August Angel, the paladin, even if he was dressed casually. I felt the fear welling up inside of me; the paladin could try to exorcize the baby, which might kill it! I felt a gloved hand on my shoulder, jumping slightly. I turned to look at the owner and saw Mephisto smiling down at me.

"He knows already. I told him I would shut down the school and pull all of the funding I give them if you were harmed by an exorcist." He whispered in my ear as if he read my mind.

"Thank you, Mephisto. I appreciate it." I returned. "But why is he here?"

"We're going to take you to a special doctor. He's coming along for your protection." He explained. I nodded, letting him know I understood. We walked over to Arthur and he glared my way, then turned to look at Mephisto cautiously. The purple-haired demon was shooting daggers at him, most likely because of the glare he gave me.

"Sorry," He mumbled, then pulled out some car keys. "I'm gonna be driving you to one of our top doctors. He specializes in Demonic pregnancies like yours." I nodded, sticking close to Mephisto. I didn't trust the paladin at all. There was once a time where the paladin being around would be a source of relief, but all I could think about was the baby and keeping it safe from him.

The car ride was a smooth one. No stops, no speeding… Arthur was actually a great driver for a European.

"Mr. Angel?" I asked, a question coming to mind. He looked up at me through the rear view mirror and looked back to the road.

"Whats up?" He asked.

"What country are you from?" He looked at me again and I saw a slight smile creep onto his face.

"Germany." He said. "But I grew up in Kyoto, and I worked as an assassin for many years. I know about thirty different languages."

"That's nothing." Mephisto scoffed, looking a little territorial. "I know several DEAD languages, such as ancient Sumerian and The First Language that Adam Eve, my father and God spoke." I chuckled at his trying to impress me. To be honest they were both pretty cool. I had never known Arthur knew thirty languages. And I didn't know Mephisto knew Ancient Sumerian, either.

"Both are pretty cool. I can just barely have a light conversation in English." I said modestly. Arthur took a right into the parking lot of a large warehouse. He got out of the car and motioned that we follow him. My cheerful attitude disappeared as I saw it, and Mephisto planted a kiss in my cheek, giving my shoulder a reassuring squeeze. I knew I could trust Mephisto to protect me, but Arthur? I wasn't too sure about him.

I climbed out of the car and took the demon's gloved hand in mine as he led me into the warehouse. I heard the growls of different kinds of demons as we went farther in, and my heart began to race. Mephisto brought me closer to him, in an attempt to calm me down. For the most part it worked. We entered a large room after a few minutes of spooky hallways and stairs and there in a muzzle and cage was a gumiho.

"Ryujii, this is Kurumamaru. She's a doctor I had brought from Gehenna for you. She is under my jurisdiction, so she has to obey my command," Mephisto said trying to quell the rising panic in me.

"Yeah. Ok." I mumbled. This was going to be one hell of a bad day if a black nine tailed fox was my new physician. I looked to Arthur, who looked tense. I took a deep breath in and they took Kurumamaru out of her cage and took off her muzzle.

I prayed to god she wouldn't kill me.


End file.
